


Cherry Pie

by tuai



Series: My enemies I fear not, but protect me from my friends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Derek, Gen, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la primera vez que Danny se encuentra a alguien en el sex shop de Beacon Hills. Si no cuenta aquella tarde en la que se cruzó con Finstock, pero no cuenta porque no se acuerda de eso. Lo ha borrado de su mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Culpa de Sandra y Elena. Yo me lavo las manos.
> 
> Esto es el primero en una serie de fics en los que Danny y Derek son best bros. Los mejores bros del mundo. No sé a dónde me llevará esto.

Es probable que estén un poco borrachos. No lo suficiente como para acabar haciendo el ridículo, pero un mojito por encima de la simple desinhibición. 

-Jackson no era tan bueno en la cama como podría parecer -dice Lydia, estudiando la caja de un vibrador con forma de pintalabios. 

-Siempre lo supe -contesta Danny, mirando una estantería al otro lado de la tienda-. ¿Por qué todas las cosas para tíos son tan sórdidas? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? -dice, levantando una caja en el aire y enseñándosela a Lydia.

-Eso es un masturbador con forma de boca alienígena -le informa Billy, el dueño de la tienda, un tipo grande y tatuado que se pasa los fines de semana en Jungle. No son exactamente amigos, pero Danny lleva muchos años yendo a esa tienda y tienen la confianza suficiente para hablar sin tapujos. Le vendió su primer paquete de condones y su primer bote de lubricante, el primer plug y los tres siguientes, las cuerdas cuando Danny pasó por su breve y tentativa etapa BDSM, la anilla cuando estuvo con ese tío al que no se le aguantaba dura más de cinco minutos seguidos y la infinidad de juguetes que usó la época que salió con Ethan y que luego se llevó cuando lo dejaron. Lleva tres años en la universidad en Boston y jamás ha comprado nada allí, porque es un tipo muy fiel a Cherry Pie.

-Los hombres sois sórdidos -dice Lydia, dictando sentencia-. No entendéis de límites, estoy segura de que dejaríais que os la chupara un caníbal con tal de que os la chupara _alguien_.

-Las series de televisión hacen que los caníbales parezcan muy atractivos, y eso es todo lo que diré sobre el tema.

Billy se ríe, y asiente con la cabeza como dándole la razón a su pesar.

-¿Has probado algo con vibrador?

-No -dice, pasando de largo el resto de masturbadores con atributos sobrenaturales. Ha tenido suficiente de eso para un millón de vidas-. Me da un poco de mal rollo.

Billy se sonríe y le hace un gesto para que se acerque.

-Te voy a revolucionar la vida.

Acaba por convencerle para que se lleve un estimulador de próstata que cuesta mucho más de lo que había pensado gastarse, pero le dice que con eso va a correrse sin tocarse y se le olvida decir que no. Es culpa de Lydia, y de los mojitos, y de que lleva soltero año y medio. Y _correrse sin manos_. Es la Piedra Filosofal y el Arca de la Alianza y todas las referencias a la cultura pop que se le ocurren sobre cosas que lleva buscando toda la vida. 

-¿Podemos centrarnos en mí ahora? -dice Lydia, apartándose el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de estrella de cine de los años cincuenta.

-¿Tienes alguna idea en particular?

-Tengo que volver con ello a Boston, no me des un dildo del tamaño de mi brazo porque tengo muchos zapatos que meter en la maleta.

-¿Podemos ser mejores amigas? -dice Billy, y Lydia se cuelga de su brazo y deja que la lleve por entre las estanterías llenas de vibradores con rotación y apéndices para la estimulación del clítoris con forma de orejas de conejo.

A Danny le aterrorizan las vaginas, y deja de prestar atención tras la quinta mención del punto G y todas las maneras en las que Lydia ha intentado encontrarlo, porque es su mejor amiga pero tiene sus límites. Se centra en el expositor de lubricantes junto a la caja, porque supone que nunca viene mal tener un bote de sobra aunque vaya a utilizarlo solo consigo mismo. No se atreve a echar la vista hacia el de preservativos, porque está empezando a temer que se le caduque la caja que tiene en la mesilla, así de agitada es su vida sexual. Está estudiando dos carreras a la vez, en el MIT, ya tendrá tiempo de follar cuando cree SkyNet y se pudra de dinero.

La campanilla sobre la puerta suena según encuentra su marca favorita y él levanta la cabeza en un acto reflejo. Derek le devuelve la mirada una décima de segundo y se tensa como un cable, paralizado con la mano aún en el pomo y las cejas cada vez más altas en su frente. Le mira y mira el interior de la tienda y por encima de su hombro a la calle, como calculando si será peor para su reputación si huye o si se queda. 

-Hola -dice al fin, y da un paso al frente, encogiéndose un poco dentro de su chupa de cuero.

-Hola -contesta él, y decide hacerle un favor y dejarlo estar. Baja la mirada y lee la etiqueta del bote de lubricante seis o siete veces mientras le siente moverse a su espalda nerviosamente, dando vueltas en torno a las estanterías y volviendo al mismo lugar, moviéndose inquieto durante un momento antes de volver a dar vueltas. Lydia, al fondo de la tienda, le explica a Billy que es una mujer muy ocupada y que los hombres consumen mucho más tiempo y la desafían intelectualmente casi lo mismo que un vivbrador, así que ha decidido quedarse soltera de momento. Él le recomienda una maravilla tecnológica y de repente el zumbido resuena por toda la tienda.

-Este se viene conmigo -dice ella muy convencida, y Billy se ríe y dice que va a sacarle uno del almacén.

Danny sigue sin levantar la mirada. ¿Cómo te compras juguetes sexuales enfrente de alguien como Derek? No se conocen tanto como para poder mandar a la mierda la vergüenza, pero se conocen lo suficiente. Y no quiere ver a Derek comprándose uno de esos masturbadores de alienígena porque no va a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara nunca más.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -oye decir a Billy un par de minutos más tarde, cerrando la puerta del almacén tras de sí, y Derek contesta apresuradamente y entre carraspeos:

-Oh, no, no, sólo estoy mirando. Gracias.

-Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa... -añade él con tono tranquilizador, y un instante después está frente a Danny en la caja y le echa una sonrisa cómplice. -Me encantan los primerizos -susurra.

-¿Es su primera vez?

-Me acodaría si le hubiera visto por aquí antes, créeme. 

Danny recuerda la primera vez que entró allí, el terror y los nervios y la sensación de que todo el mundo le estaba juzgando, y siente un poco de lástima por Derek, porque es una putada que ellos hayan resultado estar allí para verlo. Claro que Danny tenía quince años y Derek debe de tener veintimuchos, y un sentido de la vergüenza un poco mejor calibrado que un adolescente.

-Me llevo también esto -dice, dejando el lubricante sobre la caja de su vibrador-. ¿Lydia ya ha elegido? -pregunta, señalando la monstruosidad de caja que Billy ha puesto en el mostrador.

-¡Danny! -grita ella entonces, haciéndole gestos para que se acerque-. Necesito tu opinión.

-Sigo sin entender nada de vaginas -le recuerda, yendo hacia allí. Derek hunde la cabeza sin ningún disimulo cuando pasa frente a él-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lydia le agarra de la camiseta y tira de él hasta empujarle contra un expositor lleno de látigos y fustas. 

-Derek -vocaliza ella sin hacer ningún sonido. Danny asiente con la cabeza efusivamente y Lydia abre la boca como diciendo 'oh Dios mío' y le pone en las manos un pene de plástico azul de veinte centímetros.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-No sé, Danny. Tú eres el experto -dice, en un tono de voz muy fuera de lo normal-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿Qué? -vocaliza él, tratando de expresar en un solo gesto quinientos tipos de confusión distinta, y le devuelve el pene azul. Lydia es la persona racional en esa relación, la que no sucumbe a la presión, la que no tiene miedo de Derek, sobre todo. Derek es un tío amenazante. Puede que no en esa situación, mirando los botes de lubricante como si fuera la decisión más complicada de su vida, pero normalmente. Le ha visto con la boca llena de dientes puntiagudos y es una cosa que da mucho miedo.

Por alguna razón deja que Lydia le empuje entre las estanterías hacia la caja.

-Eso es todo por hoy -dice ella, poniendo su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador-. Oh, Derek. Hola -añade con dulzura, como si acabara de verle, y él apenas levanta la vista y musita un saludo-. Así que, Danny -dice, girándose hacia él con teatralidad-. Tú llevas mucho tiempo siendo gay.

Él enarca las cejas y arruga la nariz y se plantea el homicidio.

-Sí, toda mi vida. ¿Qué coño...? -Lydia hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Derek. -¿Estás loca?

Lydia le lanza una mirada de Medusa antes de guardarse la tarjeta y coger su bolsa y dar un paso hacia atrás, dejándole solo con Derek.

-Ese sabe muy raro -dice casi sin pensar, cuando le ve coger uno del que Danny tiene muy malos recuerdos. Derek levanta la mirada con una cara de terror absoluto, porque ha roto esa especie de pacto de 'esto no está pasando, tú no me has visto, no vamos a hablar de ello' que tenían-. Ya sé que no tienes intención de comértelo, pero va a acabar en la boca seguro, de alguna manera. Es inevitable. Y te juro que no quieres probar ese.

-Uhm -es todo lo que él contesta, y lo vuelve a dejar en su sitio.

Danny mira a Lydia y ella sonríe y coge una piruleta fálica de las que le ofrece Billy. Él suspira y se arma de valor y reza para salir de allí con todas las extremidades.

-Ese es el que uso yo -dice, señalando el bote que Derek está mirando. A lo mejor podría haberlo dicho de otra manera que no implicara imágenes de él en situaciones comprometidas, pero el mal está hecho-. Sabe a piña.

-Es la experiencia hawaiana completa -añade Lydia con retintín, y Danny realmente quiere matarla, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. De perdidos al río. Está dispuesto a hacer un poco el ridículo si con eso va a conseguir que Derek esté más cómodo, así que pone los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros y dice:

-Justo por eso.

Derek parece dudar un segundo antes de cogerlo tímidamente. 

-Hay muchos tipos distintos -dice a media voz.

-Ya, es un poco agobiante.

-Stiles es alérgico a la piña -dice Lydia, apoyándose sobre una mesa llena de lencería de encaje.

-Joder.

-¿Stiles? -dice Billy, pasando el código de barras de su vibrador para la estimulación de la próstata, que Derek ha podido ver perfectamente y durante un largo rato, lo que le hace tremendamente feliz-. Oh, ese chico es un encanto. ¿Tú eres ese Derek?

Derek mira a Danny como si él tuviera alguna respuesta ante eso.

-No. No lo sé -contesta tras un segundo eterno-. Mañana es sólo nuestra tercera cita.

-Y todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa en la tercera cita -dice Lydia. Derek vuelve a mirar a Danny con algún tipo de súplica en los ojos-. Es bueno que estés preparado. Es preocupante que no estuvieras preparado antes.

-Stiles está preparado de sobra, déjame que te diga -se ríe Billy, y Derek cada vez está más aterrorizado.

-Vale -resuelve Danny, porque se ha acabado el tiempo de las tonterías. Coge un bote de lubricante genérico, hipoalergénico y totalmente de confianza, que sólo sabe ligeramente a químicos, y una caja de preservativos extra-fuertes de tamaño estándar, y se los coloca a Derek en las manos-. No volvamos a hablar de este momento.

Derek asiente lentamente.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto -dice, con tono de disculpa.

-Ya, no hace falta que lo jures.

-Por suerte para ti, Danny es un zorrón -se burla Lydia-. Seguro que tiene muchos consejos. ¿Quieres tomarte un café?

-No -contesta, sin necesidad de pensarlo ni una milésima de segundo.

-Si quiere que te tomes un café -le dice Danny, resignado-, te tomarás un café.

-¿Puede ser un chocolate caliente?

-Oh, Dios mío. Eres adorable cuando estás confundido -responde ella-. ¿Es sólo es sexo gay lo que se te da mal, o es todo el sexo en general?

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes -dice Danny, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Se hace más tolerable con el tiempo.


End file.
